


Workout

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: An insistent Brett followed Eddy to their condominium's gym.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	Workout

Finally, the Sibelius drop that everyone anticipated (though not necessarily for Eddy :p) had arrived and is over. Eddy, after a well-rewarding lunch, dived back into bed and had a fulfilling nap. On the other hand, Brett left home for an afternoon of work at a photoshoot.

The day passed ridiculously fast since the livestream ended, Eddy slept past sunset and woke up to, still, an empty house. Brett left him a text, which said "Shoot was pretty well, but did end late too, might trouble you to take care of your dinner yourself. Don't worry, I shouldn't be back later than 9."

Eddy noticed it's 7:30pm on his phone, the message Brett sent him was at 6:40pm. A spontaneous idea of going to the gym popped up within Eddy's head, and so he decided not to have a hearty dinner. After a quick wash up, Eddy made himself two eggs and had only a slice of bread with a small cup of milk. Simple insertion of energy but with a large concentration on the protein.

Time then was 8:15pm and Brett came home, considerably much earlier than his estimation of 9pm. Upon noticing the unusual "dinner" Eddy was having, Brett posed him a question.

Brett, "What are you having? Aren't you hungry?"

Eddy, "Oh no no no, I'm going to the gym later."

Brett, "What? You haven't been to the gym in AGES, what's with this sudden idea?"

Eddy, "Nah, just gotta get all that stress and unhealthy toxicity from the recent weeks out of my system"

Brett, "Actually, can I join?"

Eddy, "What? You don't gym…"

Brett, "Fuck you, what's that supposed to mean?"

Eddy: "You've been working all afternoon, dude. And you injured yourself yesterday, are you kidding me?"

Brett, "I want to go."

Eddy, "Come on, Brett, don't…"

Brett, "I. Am. Going. With. You."

Eddy, "OK, ok, I'll shut up, I'm going at around 8:45pm, go shower or something. Get changed."

Here's the catch with gyms in a condominium in Singapore - they're small, and it'd be a rare sight to see more than 3 people using it at any given point in time. Saturday night, 9pm, Eddy had expected maybe one or two others at the gym at best, turns out, it was empty.

To say that the gym was clean would be an understatement, it's not that maintenance is being done diligently and excellently, it was simply because the gym is underused.

The last time Eddy gymmed was fairly recent, though considering gymming from a wider point of view, he isn't a regular fitness enthusiast so to speak. As for Brett, nothing could be said, really.

They did some stretching before getting on with the business at hand. At this point and from this point onwards, the disparity between the fitness level, strength and agility of Eddy and Brett only became increasingly apparent.

Brett, "Oww, ouch~"

Eddy almost injured himself in the muscles due to laughing while doing stretches.

Eddy, "I saw that coming lmao"

Brett, "Shut the fuck up"

And so they began.

The dumbbells available range from 2kg to 20kg, but since Eddy's focus wasn't on biceps, he picked a pair of 6 and started working on his shoulders instead. Brett, who was beginning to feel a little lost, stood behind and watched. The mirror in the gym showed a crystal clear full view of everything that could be seen within those 4 walls, once again proving how small that gym is.

What started as looking at himself in the mirror subconsciously went on to become looking at Eddy in action for Brett. Brett watched in awe, and even though they'd known each other for some 15 years approximately by now, that dark complexion of Eddy's under a fine lighting still doesn't fail to obtain some admiration from Brett.

As Eddy finished the set he was doing, Brett was called upon to repeat the same workout. Needless to say, the pair of 6 that Eddy picked couldn't cut it for Brett, and they went for a pair of 4 instead. In contrast to Eddy, Brett had no specifications with what he intended to focus on, and so he worked on the biceps, in which the actions are easier than what Eddy had just finished.

Eddy went on to proceed to the butterfly machine for chest. This was precisely when things took a turn in a different direction.

Of course, Brett wasn't expecting himself to sustain long enough on those dumbbells and he resumed doing nothing in no time, watching Eddy on that butterfly machine from in the mirror.

With each exertion of force, each push and each sound Eddy made as he exerted that force, which could arguably be heard no different from a moan, Brett was drawn to him more.

All this time, perhaps not longer than 10 minutes in total, Eddy had noticed Brett looking at him. Seriously, 14 going on 15 years of companionship isn't a joke, let alone the blurred lines defining the precise, or rather unable to define, the perimeters of their current relationship.

Eddy got up, approached Brett, picked up those dumbbells he'd placed on the floor, and helped Brett continue a set of 10. But before they finished, Eddy took away one dumbbell and used his other hand to grab Brett's emptied hand, placed on his own chest.

Eddy, "Touch. You were staring at me, weren't you?"

A flush of redness filled Brett's face, "what? Fuck you, that's bullshit!"

Eddy, "Fuck me? You sure?"

Brett, "No, I mean… wait, yes, NO, wait, I-"

Eddy, "Here, let me take these, get over there and sit down."

He took Brett's other dumbbell and pointed at the butterfly machine. Brett, still blushing and somewhat lost, sat down with his back neatly against the backrest of the butterfly machine.

Eddy returned from the dumbbells stand to the butterfly machine and reduced the weight to better suit Brett. He held Brett by the wrists, got those arms straightened and firmly gripping those handles.

Eddy, "Push."

Brett did as told, albeit with mild difficulty.

Eddy, "Why don't you take off your shirt?"

Brett, "Huh?"

Eddy, "Oh, so I'm doing it for you then."

And there goes Brett's shirt, Eddy tossed it one side. Barechest now, each movement's effect on the chest could be seen more clearly, as he claimed. Eddy assisted Brett to continue a few more times before letting go of his hands and left Brett on his own. Brett never realised and proceeded ahead without assistance.

All of a sudden, Brett's nipples were given a tough twist and pinch.

Brett, "AH!"

Eddy removed his shirt, took Brett by the underarms and brought him up from the seat, only to plant his lips tightly against Brett's while forcing his tongue into Brett's mouth.

Brett instantly felt a patch of warmth landing on his crotch, it was Eddy's palm, and fingers.

Eddy, "I knew it, ain't this what you want?"

Both of them wore track pants, so there weren't any buckles or zipper to be undone, but that didn't affect either of their lust in that moment. Only a matter of seconds later, Brett's already-hard shaft was being treated with a nice stroke. It was almost irrational for Brett not to do the same to Eddy.

The air-conditioning was switched on not for long since they entered, before they could even adapt to the temperature, the heat radiating between both their bodies sent all of their sweat tissues to work.

Eddy held Brett by slightly lower than the shoulders and threw him onto the bench-press bench. After adjusting the height for an easier reach, Brett's legs were taken and comfortably placed on Eddy's shoulders. Without hesitation, Eddy inserted two fingers into Brett's hole.

Brett, "Fuck!“

Eddy, "Indeed."

Time was becoming an obsolete presence within that space, for Brett couldn't tell when exactly Eddy inserted a third finger inside him, but he felt it when he felt it.

Satisfied, Eddy shoved his rod into Brett and began thrusting.

Eddy, "Ah, Brett… Brett"

After some 3 or so days of hiatus due to excessive filming, practice and the Sibelius drop, they could both finally have a good session together. Eddy leaned forward, reached his hand to the floor on one side of his body to grab a dumbbell while still pounding Brett.

He then went on to work his right bicep and took Brett's left hand to caress it.

Eddy, "Like it?"

Brett, "Ye… yeah, ah…"

Eddy didn't continue stroking Brett's shaft, and it could be seen standing up, tilted to Brett's left side, rock-hard, pre-ejeculates slowly oozing out.

Eddy did a quick tease to it, rubbed the head and the tip for a good few seconds for it's the most sensitive section of the organ. This caused Brett's entire body to tremble.

Brett, "No, stop! Ah! Eddy, no…“

It's time for a change in position. Brett, bereft of energy by then, was carried by Eddy with those legs wrapped just above Eddy's hips. They moved to the full-drop glass window, and Eddy exited Brett's body so he could put him down, facing the window with that ass pointing at Eddy.

Brett, "AH!" 

And in Eddy went, thrusting violently. Brett quickly planted both his palms flat onto the glass window surface to prevent himself from falling. Eddy followed suit, except, he didn't have to worry about falling.

However, Eddy's hands left the window surface only a fraction of ten seconds later, to land on Brett's body. Eddy was indulging himself by touching, caressing Brett's shoulders, chest, belly and thighs, intentionally avoiding that rock-hard shaft that was still oozing those pre-ejeculates. Eddy would then fondle with Brett's nipples as he started kissing the back of Brett's neck, and sniffing and licking too.

Brett, "Eddy… I- I think… I'm gonna-"

Those words immediately paused every single action Eddy was engaging in, he pulled out his rod and grabbed Brett by the waist, and in a swift move, had Brett nicely laid on the floor as he knelt down.

Don't underestimate the power of that pause which lasted no more than 20 seconds, for the orgasm Brett almost had was effectively avoided.

Eddy went face to face with Brett, leaving nearly no space between them, and began running his tongue all over Brett's face, taking in some sweat as well.

Eddy, "Now I want you to touch my body, show me how much you want me."

And so Brett did just that.

Of course, Eddy had re-entered Brett's body, pounding him once more. Brett was diligently tracing those faded but still visible outline of Eddy's chest muscles. The dark complexion was indescribably pleasant to look at, and Brett helped himself to Eddy's nipples too.

Eddy, "Ah! I love it when you do that~ don't stop."

Eddy finished his sentence by biting his lower lip, and that obviously sent Brett's desire to a whole new level.

Brett, "Stroke my dick, Eddy. Please…"

He simply couldn't stand it anymore and had to beg Eddy to work his piece of meat. Eddy finally agreed to it.

Eddy, "Want to cum?"

Brett, "Yes! Make me cum, Eddy…"

Eddy, "Say please!"

Brett, "Ah… please! Please… make me cum, Eddy~"

And Eddy accelerated with greater force, so much so Brett could no longer keep his hands on Eddy's body. The same acceleration and increase in force were applied similarly to that shaft of Brett's Eddy was giving a hand to.

Eddy, "Brett, Brett…“

Brett, "Ah… Eddy…"

Eddy, "I'm gonna cum, Brett, I'm gonna cum"

Brett, "Eddy, Eddy… AH! Fuck, I'm cumming"

Eddy, "Brett, fuck! AH, fuck! Fuck…"

A strong dosage of warmth could be clearly felt by Brett, entering him as he himself shot all over his own chest and tummy, all of half a week's load.

Eddy collapsed onto Brett, totally disregarding the semen, allowing both their bodies to be all sticky and attached to each other. Eddy closed his eyes and put his lips comfortably against Brett's, this time affectionately kissing without involving the tongue. As their lips part, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. For once, Brett took the initiative.

Brett, "I love you."

Eddy, "I love you too."

Thus the workout session concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's not my first time writing fanfic about Brett and Eddy but it IS my first time publishing on AO3, I'd really appreciate any form of support!
> 
> Also, by the tag "reality", I don't mean I'm confident they could've done it, but simply just filling an imaginary gap that appeared after the end of Sibelius drop. Please don't hesitate to send me kudos, comment and reshare onto Instagram etc if you like it! Cheers!


End file.
